Balloon
"As pretty as they are, you won't want a parade of THESE balloons showing up on the horizon. Drops powerful bombs and when shot down, crashes dealing area damage." Summary *The Balloon is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a single target, flying Troop with high hitpoints. *The Balloon targets buildings (such as Crown Towers). It deals a massive amount of damage with its dropped bombs. **When the Balloon is destroyed it drops a weaker, area damage bomb which damages nearby troops and buildings. Strategy *Balloon is most effective for destroying Crown Towers because of its high damage. Its damage potential is best backed up with the Freeze spell, which, if used properly, can completely disable all resistance to the Balloon. **Rage spell will also work. *When an opposing Balloon spawns, destroy it as fast as you can. Its high damage can be punishing if it reaches your buildings. **The Balloon will drop its first bomb instantly once it reaches a building, so be sure to take it out before it gets to your buildings. **The Balloon will get at least one hit if left alone, which can cause devastating damage. *Minions or Minion Hordes are very effective at taking out Balloons, as their tendency to spawn in large numbers and their moderate DPS allows them to quickly eliminate the Balloon. *Back the Balloon up with a Baby Dragon. It has moderate to high health and deals area damage, meaning it can easily kill Minions/Minion Hordes or Spear Goblins while simultaneously tanking damage. **A Musketeer can counter this push effectively. *Balloons can be distracted by deploying buildings like the Inferno Tower (which has an added bonus of the capability to destroy the Balloon). *Like the Giant Skeleton, it can also be used as bait for enemy ranged troops that can target the Balloon, as when it is destroyed, it drops a bomb that deals area damage. *The Balloon is similar to the Giant, since it targets buildings first and is unable to damage enemy troops (except for the bomb it drops upon its destruction). *Balloon has low hitpoints compared to more tanky troops like the Giant, so make sure that it is protected by other troops as the backup while it is heading to the opponent's arena towers and/or any buildings. *Using a Rage in conjunction with the Balloon will punish your enemy severely as the Rage allows it to reach the tower faster and also quickens its attacks by 1.6 seconds. **This strategy is especially powerful at the last 1 minute of the match or during Sudden Death since you will have additional Elixir to spawn support troops (such as Spear Goblins or Mini P.E.K.K.A) to back it up. **This combo will give you 2 or 3 remaining Elixir (10 - (5 + 3)) if you start with full Elixir. For backup, Spear Goblins or Minions could be used. An attack like this could get you an easy Crown Tower at the very start of the game. ***However, this strategy is risky, as it leaves your other Crown Tower wide open for attacks. It might result in an Crown Tower for a Crown Tower trade-off. Take careful consideration when using it. *Using a Zap in conjunction with a Balloon is also a good strategy since it will "zap" and immobilize the Arena Tower and any nearby defending troops or buildings giving the Balloon an extra second to attack. **A Zap is effective against defending Spear Goblins as it will eliminate them. **An alternative to the Zap is the Arrows *An effective counter to the Balloon is the Freeze Spell, since it will freeze the Balloon and the troops supporting it, preventing massive damage from being dealt to the player's Crown Towers and creating an Elixir advantage. **However, a Freeze Spell by itself might not be enough, resulting in spending more Elixir to destroy the Balloon. Generally, a tower like the Tesla or the Inferno Tower is better. *A Balloon Paired with a Lava Hound can be very powerful. The Lava Hound will absorb the upcoming hits while the balloon deals damage to the Crown Tower. Trivia *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased Balloon's hitpoints by 5%. *The description is a reference to the popular Clash of Clans commercial, Balloon Parade. *The Balloon is one of the 9 cards associated with Skeletons. *Although the Balloon attacks by dropping bombs, it does not deal area damage. This is unlike the Bomber who deals area damage by throwing bombs. *The Balloon's death damage, regardless of level, is half of its DPS and 1/6 of its damage per hit. *Its card image is identical to the image of the Balloon in Clash of Clans, except for the re-skinned envelope and color change. *Unlike its counterpart in Clash of Clans, the Balloon attacks instantly when it reaches a building and its basic attacks do not deal area damage. **In Clash of Clans, the Balloon death damage will only affect ground troops and buildings, which is unlike the Balloon in Clash Royale. *The Balloon, the Giant Skeleton and the Golem are the only three troops in the game that deals Death Damage. *It can be thought of as the opposite to the Giant Skeleton, as the Giant Skeleton does little damage with its attacks and deals a lot from its Death Damage, while the Balloon does most of its damage from its attacks and very little with its Death Damage. *The Balloon's attacks are equal to one-fifth of a Golem of the same level's hitpoints. fr:Ballonde:Ballonru:Шарit:Mongolfiera Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards